


Полёт

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fear of Flying, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Дэнни садится в самолет легко, бездумно и ненапряжно. Уорд же чем-то обеспокоен.





	Полёт

Дэнни садится в самолет легко, бездумно и ненапряжно. Заходит внутрь кабины, готовый к приключениям и новой жизни. Уорд с ним, и это отлично, лучше не бывает. Лучше, возможно, было бы, если бы с ним была еще и Коллин, но не сложилось. У нее своя жизнь теперь, у него своя.  
Обо всем этом думать грустно, но не слишком: он готов к грядущему, оно захватывает дух. Он больше не Железный Кулак, никому не враг и никому не защитник. Просто Дэнни Рэнд, и это так странно, что даже хорошо. У него с детства не было такого, чтобы двигаться без ориентира и цели в жизни — только легкая наводка, друг рядом и свобода впереди.   
  
Уорд усаживается напротив, элегантный и спокойный, собранный и подтянутый. Если бы Дэнни был не так погружен в свои ощущения, то заметил бы на себе его изучающий взгляд. Уорд, кажется, решил для себя что-то важное и находится теперь там, где ему нужно быть, вот только не до конца уверен в том, на своем ли месте Дэнни. Что-то тревожное нарастает в его глазах, и он вглядывается в лицо Дэнни, словно хочет что-то спросить. Не спрашивает.   
  
Дэнни тем временем находит рядом с собой пакетик орешков, приятно удивляется и начинает грызть, не предлагая Уорду. Это невежливо, но у Уорда наверняка есть такой же, и Дэнни просто смотрит в окно, на взлетную полосу. Пилот просит пристегнуться, они оба щелкают ремнями безопасности, и скучный пейзаж за окном начинает двигаться. Дэнни смотрит на него, думает, что скоро Нью-Йорк пропадет из виду и он не будет по нему скучать.   
— Ты в порядке? — зачем-то спрашивает Уорд, и голос у него беспокойный. Дэнни не отрывает взгляд от уползающих вдаль зданий. Он, конечно, в порядке и не понимает, почему он вдруг должен быть не в порядке, он в полном, абсолютном, неопровержимом порядке, ничего такого не происходит, от чего Дэнни должен был бы быть не в порядке.   
«Конечно», — хочет ответить он, но вместо этого смотрит и смотрит на удаляющуюся теперь уже землю и не может открыть рот. «Что со мной может быть не так?», — спросил бы он, если бы мог разжать зубы, но их свело судорогой, и у него не выходит прожевать оставшийся во рту полуразжеванный орешек. Кажется, это пекан. Или кешью. Вкус неразличим за наполняющей рот горечью.   
— Дэнни? — зовет его Уорд, и голос у него нехороший, не такой, каким должен быть голос у друга, с которым он собрался в захватывающие и веселые приключения. Возмутительно. За окном Нью-Йорк постепенно становится маленьким, совсем кукольным, как модель города в офисе отца. Непонятно, как в таком небольшом и совсем не страшном городе с людьми может происходить такое количество разнообразного дерьма.   
  
— Дэнни? Дэнни, посмотри на меня. — Уорд настойчив, и если бы не ремень безопасности, наверно, уже тряс бы его за плечи, но они сидят далеко, напротив друг друга. Их разделяет стол, на котором лежат какие-то журналы. Дэнни не смотрит. У него болят пальцы правой руки, и он пытается разжать кулак, все еще не отрываясь от окна. В кулаке зажат дурацкий пакет с орешками, крафтовая коричневая бумага мнется, рвется под пальцами, ногти больно врезаются в ладонь. Дэнни усилием воли разжимает пальцы, пакет падает на пол, содержимое раскатывается по салону.   
Уорд расстегивает ремень — Дэнни слышит щелчок — и пересаживается на кресло рядом с ним. Плохой, плохой мальчик, так нельзя, это небезопасно. Предсказуемо встряхивает Дэнни за плечо, зачем-то пытаясь добиться его внимания. Дэнни не двигается. Дергает головой, словно это может помочь разжать зубы, но безуспешно. Солнце, встающее над облаками, слепит глаза. Они слезятся. Слез слишком много, они катятся по лицу, противно щекочут шею. Уорд, отчаявшись заполучить реакцию Дэнни, протягивает мимо него руку и захлопывает створку окна.   
  
Это не помогает. Дэнни больше не видит солнца, но знает, что там, за тонкой перегородкой из холодного металла, пластика и стекла, — воздушное пространство, огромное и враждебное. Уорд обнимает его. Он невыносимо, отвратительно стабилен в пространстве, а Дэнни почему-то вибрирует, и от соприкосновения с теплой кожей и тканью ему неприятно, хочется отстраниться, вырваться, но он не двигается. Его трясет, осознает он, но не понимает почему.   
Все в порядке. Ничего не происходит. Он был спокоен и собран в гораздо более дерьмовых ситуациях, а сейчас он просто летит навстречу приключениям, и нет никакой причины для того, чтобы все это с ним творилось.   
Зубы болят, орешек вдавлен языком в небо, от этого противно подкатывает тошнота. Дэнни не хочет, чтобы его тошнило со сжатыми зубами, точно не хочет, чтобы его тошнило на Уорда: это не особо приятное начало для их веселой истории.   
Уорд пальцами вытирает влагу с его лица, и Дэнни начинает всхлипывать, давясь слезами. Наконец сглатывает вместе с ними размокший орешек, дрожит и плачет.   
— Все хорошо, — говорит ему Уорд, — Все будет хорошо, я тут, я с тобой.   
Это просто что-то, что принято говорить, когда людям плохо, и не имеет никакого значения. Дэнни знает, что все хорошо. Дэнни знает, что Уорд тут, с ним. Он не может понять, почему его организм с ним не согласен. «Эй, — хочет сказать он, — мы с тобой дрались с людьми и драконом, мы с тобой умирали, мы готовы были на все, чтобы победить. Какого черта ты делаешь сейчас? Когда все в _полном порядке_?»  
— Я знаю, — говорит Уорд, — Я знаю, но в этот раз все будет хорошо, я обещаю.   
Дэнни очень хотел бы, чтобы Уорд поделился с ним своими сакральными знаниями. Ему плохо, и он понятия не имеет почему. И решает сосредоточиться на том, чтобы узнать. Челюсть поддается с трудом, но он все-таки ухитряется разжать ее.   
— Я… яя... — выдыхает он, заикаясь и всхлипывая. — Нн... — но больше ничего не выходит. От раздражения он стукается лбом куда-то в ключицу Уорда. Тот вздрагивает и сжимает его крепче. Почему-то людям кажется, что от объятий должно становиться легче. Или, может быть, от этого просто легче им самим.   
— Ничего не случится, правда, честное слово. С нами все будет в порядке, — снова пытается заверить его Уорд, хотя сам он явно нервничает. Дэнни бы тоже нервничал от перспективы быть запертым на ближайшие двенадцать часов в железной коробке с истерящим другом.  
— У нас есть аптечка, — говорит женский голос, и Дэнни вспоминает, что да, тут была стюардесса. — Мы можем вколоть ему успокоительное.   
— Возможно, стоит, — отвечает Уорд, но Дэнни с ним не согласен. Успокоительное его вырубит, и если они начнут падать, он не сможет... О... О, понятно. Вот в чем дело.  
От осознания становится легче лишь на пару секунд, а уже в следующие его накрывает воспоминаниями. Лица отца и матери, трясущийся самолет, отлетающие куски металла и дыра, дыра в пространство, в которой исчезает вся его жизнь, а он не может ничего сделать. Падение, бесконечное падение.  
Дэнни кричит, бьется в панике, с силой отталкивая от себя Уорда. Тот ударяется спиной о ручку кресла, и Дэнни заслоняет лицо руками. Вечность спустя ему в шею утыкается пневматический шприц. Из-под него уходит сиденье, воспоминания скрывает темной пеленой, и Дэнни исчезает. А когда приходит в себя, мир пахнет дорогими духами и терпким мужским запахом. Дэнни вжимается лицом в теплую кожу, и непроизвольно прикасается к ней губами. Вздрагивает, понимая, что сделал, и нехотя отстраняется. Медленно, заторможенно смотрит на Уорда. У того растрепанный, но странно удовлетворенный вид. Словно ему было хорошо сидеть в кресле, прижимая к себе спящего Дэнни. Словно его не беспокоит нелепый поцелуй в шею, будто это в порядке вещей. Впрочем, он, скорее всего, думает, что Дэнни не осознавал, что делает. Пусть.   
— Извини, — говорит Дэнни, пытаясь получить прощение за все скопом. За то, что у Уорда, скорее всего, болит спина, за то, что начало путешествия пошло вот так дерьмово, за поцелуй... Нет, за это он не извиняется.   
— Все в порядке, — уверяет его Уорд, и Дэнни готов ему поверить.   
— Можно я... — спрашивает Дэнни и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова укладывается на плечо Уорда. Ему сонно, спокойно и не хочется думать.   
— Всегда, — непонятно отвечает Уорд, и Дэнни хотел бы переспросить, но уже засыпает обратно.


End file.
